ALGA/JT/G-609KTS Kaplan
*ALGA/JTR-555REMOTE The REMOTE |developed into=*ALGA-197XRGM FreeX |variants= |unit type=Heavy Armored High Mobility Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=*Alga Neutron |height=*14.5cm (MS) |weight= |power plant= |propulsion= |armaments=*2x PPN-MEGA Mega Particled Gun *PPN Kaplan Beam Valcon Rifle *All Time, All Rounder Mounted Beam Arrays *HMG *2x PPN Wrist-Mount Beam SABLE *Kaplan Claws |system features=*A.G.S. System *Wing Binders *PPN Deflector *EM Pulse Field Generator |optional equipment=*T.A.G. |unique aspects= |armour=*Reinforced Polystyrene Plastic *A.H.C.P.P.B.A. System |accommodation= |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} ''Kaplan which translates as Tiger is an heavily armored which exceds as an High mobility unit type which was developed from the RX-110 Gabthley (Hugin) & ALGA/JTR-555REMOTE The REMOTE. This suit was developed by his older brother Arahimi & was finished by Alga Neutron'' Gunpla Characteristics Armaments *2x PPN-MEGA Mega Particled Gun :Developed from the Hugin, these 360° fixed turrets are mounted on each of the units shoulders, both are powered slighlt higher containing power rate 4.9 MW. The mega particle guns are very flixible, capable of attacking any mobile suits from numerous and multiple agnles. These gun are it's secondary Eyes & Ears for the suit. The weapon turret can be controlled by the pilot or for a more effective use it can be taken controlled by the Combat AI system for an more flexible outcome without the need of the player's commands thus effective against enemy countermeasurements or suprise attacks from point blank range. *'PPN Kaplan Beam Valcon Rifle' :An extended beam valcon rifle that is handheld by it's right arm. The rifle is capable of firing an high powered beam that is used to penetrate the thoughest armor, in addition the weapon contains an thick wire on it's hilt that can be connected onto the shoulders these further enhanced the weapons firepower not only by that it increases it's beam width twice as large from it's gunpla size ideal for sweeping an grunt, MA or incoming objects. *'All Time, All Rounder Mounted Beam Arrays' :This weapon is mounted across the whole body (Wrist, Arms, Shoulders, Chest, Legs). These are capable of firing dozens of streaming particle beams that is nearly equivalent to an beam cannon, making this weapon the most deadly on it's armaments also it's output can be increased as this is mostly used on a Beam cannon VS Beam cannon situation. However if used for far too long on a continuously duration this weapon could likely to overheat thus unusable till 6 minutes and does show quite power huger demand, however to overcome this by reducing it's coolant time it's components are coated with thermal coating. Alga prefered this type of weapon as an last resort. *'HMG' (Heavy Machine Gun) :Stored behind it's rear skirt, the heavy machine gun have an constant integrated auto-cooling system that allows the weapon to keep firing at an very higher rates for long periods of time, as neither the barrel nor the firing mechanism will melt. The weapon can be loaded from deferent type's of magazine cartridges and an programmed system to allow them to alternate ammunation, which endows the weapon with great versatillity, adapting itself to the changing situations of the battlefield. *2x PPN Wrist-Mount Beam SABLE :Mounted on each side of the wrist, these are used for melee combat. It's wrist can summon an beam that is compressed to hold it's form. The two can increased their intensity thus increasing their beam lenght for a much more effective use against beam sabers. *'Kaplan Claws' 990123481 Chamber.png|All Time, All Rounder Mounted Beam Arrays Attack System Features *'A.G.S. System' (Artificial Gravity Flight Movement System) :The Artificial Gravity Flight Movement System or A.G.S. is an unique trait to the machine. This is the only system & Mobile weapon to have used Artificial Gravity as an main Propulsion/Flight movement as the machine fly it uses this artificial gravity system in which the machine sinks; they create a point which they then fall towards. When this is activated, 3 halo-like facing upwards each of them is quite bigger then the when it does an dark/purplish ball forms in the middle then it becomes invincible after 3 seconds of activation. Instead of using one big gravity propulsion all of it's thrusters are replaced with the Articifial Gravity Flight Thrusters similar to the original version but compact. *'Wing Binders' :The Total of 4 mounted wing binders (Heels & Shoulders), these are designed to enhance it's speed & maneuverability once the Artificial Gravity Flight Movement is applied giving the machine a 25% advantage in terms of mobility prior to the MA category, not only by that this helps the machine maintain an smooth movement flight and on earth environment atmosphere it creates an artificial clouds similar to an vapor trail similar to an airplane. *'PPN Deflector' *'EM Pulse Field Generator' : Similar to what the Egner G-Dash have used. These Generators are hidden deep stored on each of it's shoulders, when activated it releases an EM pulse these are used to deflect incoming projectiles/ballistics such as missiles, shell or even an nuclear warhead as they can be fired back towards their point of origin. Not only by that it can also be used against incoming remote weapons such as the fangs as it deflects it away from the suit. Armour *'Reinforced Polystyrene Plastic' :Alga was the first person to come up with the reinforced plastics. The Reinforced polystyrene plastic is much more durable than the original version, this makes the unit raw durable against projectile & shows resistance against beams as well. *'A.H.C.P.P.B.A. System' (Automatic Highly concentrated Plavsky Particle Barrier Armour) :Taken an inspiration from the GN Composite Armour.This is an automatic Self-defense system that was first used on The Alga gunpla, the system allows the flow of plavsky particle on it's inner armor & outer frame as the particles are highly concentrated they are capable of blocking powerful beam attacks when contact as this armor is to deal with Plavsky particled enemies. Gallery